In recent years, such an operation of photographing an object by using a mobile communication terminal equipped with a camera unit and transmitting an e-mail attached with the image data having been acquired through the photography has been generally performed. This operation is usually performed in accordance with the following procedure.
That is, first, the user starts the camera unit included in the mobile communication terminal. The camera unit scans an object to acquire the image data related thereto, and further, displays the acquired image data on a display unit. The user performs an acquisition by pushing a shutter button thereof with watching the display unit. In response to the shutter button being pushed down, the image data being displayed on the display unit is stored into a memory portion. Next, the user performs an operation of terminating an imaging mode, and further, starts an e-mail function. The user creates a new e-mail, and further, designates the stored image data as an attachment file of the e-mail. Further, the user input a destination address and an e-mail body, and then, the user executes a mail transmission operation.
By performing such operations as described above, the user can acquire the image of the object by using a camera unit, and can transmit the e-mail to which the acquired image data is attached. However, in order to transmit an e-mail with which the image data related to an object is attached, the user needs many operations. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that the operability is insufficient for users.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-153453, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-289879 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-100191 disclose solutions of the above described disadvantage. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-153453 discloses a folding-type mobile termination apparatus which is configured to, when, in a folded condition, made into an unfolded condition under the state where a selected image is displayed on a display area provided on the back thereof, automatically start an e-mail function. The mobile terminal apparatus displays a screen for creating a new e-mail on the display area, and further, automatically attaches the image data related to the selected image to the e-mail.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-289879 discloses a mobile communication terminal which is configured to, when an e-mail transmission operation is performed during an imaging mode in which a still image being acquired by a camera is displayed on a display unit, start an e-mail transmission mode. When, under the state where the e-mail transmission mode is started, the user inputs information necessary for an e-mail transmission, and further, creates a e-mail body, the mobile communication terminal attaches the encoded data corresponding to the still image being displayed on the display unit to the e-mail body, and further, transmits the e-mail.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-100191 discloses a mobile communication terminal which is configured to, in a transmission process mode for an e-mail with which the image is attached, when an operation of a key, which is allocated in advance, is performed, start a camera function, and further, store the image data. The mobile communication terminal attaches the stored image data to an e-mail, and further, transmits the e-mail to a destination which is associated with the above-described key in advance.